Hanayama Sakura
Hanayama Sakura '(花山さくら ''Hanayama Sakura) is the main protagonist in Let's Go! Princess Pretty Cure. She is a young girl who appears to be a true princess. Sakura's alter ego is 'Cure Flora '(キュアフローラ Kyua Furōra), the Princess of Flowers. Her catchphrase is '''Too amazing! (ステキすぎる！''Suteki sugiru!). Appearance Sakura has short pink hair hanging just above her shoulders, purple-coloured eyes and red rose clip in her hair. Her casual outfit consists of a white jacket over a light pink t-shirt, a (very) light pink lace skirt that reaches just below her knees and pink heels with a strap around the ankles. As Cure Flora, her hair becomes much longer, turns a lighter pink and wavier with her hair gaining a blonde ombre at the ends. A puffy bun appears and is held by a gold tiara that has a pink flower brooch in the middle. She wears a flower choker around her neck with a light pink bow tying it together at the back and has pink flower earrings. Her dress is pink with light pink and white accents, a light pink ribbon with a gold brooch in the middle on her waist with white frills on her skirt. On her chest is a light pink bow with a pink flower brooch in the middle. She has white gloves with a pink flower on her wrists and white ankle length boots with a light pink bow and flower brooch on them. When she changes into her Mode Elegant form, her skirt lengthens to the floor with pink, purple and white layers and big light pink bows with pink flower brooches in the middle tying the pink layer into three sections. Personality Sakura is the 13-year-old princess of Hope Kingdom, but when her home was attacked, she fled to Earth and attended Noble Academy with her cousin, Himura Setsuko. Sakura is also energetic with a beautiful smile. She is a true princess and is very kind, and knows how to play the violin, do ballet, is smart and sporty. History Escaping Hope Kingdom TBA Relationships 'Himura Setsuko - TBA 'Mizuno Shinju - '''TBA 'Hoshimura Star - 'TBA Cure Flora 'Cure Flora '(キュアフローア ''Kyua Furōra) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Sakura. She controls the power of flowers and transforms with the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!". Her main attack is Flower Spiral, which she can only perform while in her Mode Elegant. Attacks * 'Flower Spiral '(フラワースパイラル Furawā Supairaru) is Cure Flora's main attack, which can only be used when she is in her Mode Elegant. It is unknown when it first appeared. Etymology 'Hanayama '(花山): Hana ''(ハナ) means "flower" while ''Yama ''(山) means "mountain". '''Sakura '(さくら): ''Sakura ''is both a Japanese word and name that means "cherry blossom". Therefore, Hanayama Sakura means "flower mountain cherry blossom". This name could be a pun because Sakura controls the power of flowers, and one of her Dress Up Keys is called the Sakura Key, or in English, the Cherry Blossom Key. ''Cure Flora ''means the goddess of plants and flowers. Also Flora in botany means the world of plants. Songs Sakura's voice actress, '''Tamura Yukari, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hayashibara Megumi, who voices Mizuno Shinju, Sakamoto Maaya, who voices Hoshimura Star, and Horie Yui, who voices Himura Setsuko. Singles * Princess of Flowers * Watashi wa Sakura Duets * To The Future (along with Hayashibara Megumi, Sakamoto Maaya and Horie Yui) * When You're A Princess (along with Horie Yui) Trivia * Sakura shares the same name as one of her Dress Up Keys, the Sakura Key. * She is the first lead Cure to be thirteen years old, making her the youngest lead Cure. All the other lead Cures are either fourteen or fifteen. * Sakura's birthday is 15 October. This makes her a Libra. * She is the third lead Cure to represent flowers, preceded by Cure Bloom and Cure Blossom. ** However, Hana and Sakura have pink hair in civilian forms. * Her Pretty Cure hairstyle is very similar to Cure White's hairstyle. * Cure Flora is the second Cure to wear gloves, preceded by Cure Moonlight and followed by her teammate, Cure Twinkle. ** However, she is the first lead Cure to wear gloves that cover her fingers. * She is the only Cure who has the same gold brooch placed on her waist while her teammates have their brooches on their chest. * She shares the same catchphrase as her mother. * She is the second Cure to be told that she is unfit of her title, preceded by Cure Blossom. ** Coincidentally, they are both Cures who represent flowers and are the leaders of their respective groups. Gallery Official Art/Profile Screenshots Hanayama Sakura Cure Flora Previews Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Let's Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Let's Go! Princess Pretty Cure Characters Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:White Cures Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Kobayashi Tsubomi "Next Generation"